My Drabblectober Academia
by Hitzuji
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles de diferentes ships para el Drabblectober 2019. Los ships están en el título de cada capítulo, junto con la palabra que le corresponde. / Drabble Final: Lágrimas. En este momento Midoriya no sonrié, sino todo lo contrario: llora. Y lo único que Shouto quiere hacer es abrazarlo.
1. Familia (TodoDeku)

**¡Holi! Este año decidí participar en drabblectober con mi obsesión actual: My Hero Academia. Cada día será un drabble diferente a partir de una lista que hice (y que pueden encontrar en mi twitter: hitzuji). Todos los drabbles tendrán ships distintos, algunos quizás se repitan de pronto pero la idea es darle variedad. Espero les guste :D **

**Al ser drabbles diarios, todos están sin betear, así que me disculpo por adelantado por ello. **

**¡PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

**1\. Familia**

Bajando las escaleras lo escuchó: un sollozo ahogado que venía de la sala. Le ganó la curiosidad, sobre todo porque creyó reconocer quién lloraba así que decidió desviar su camino para investigar el origen del ruido.

―¿Midoriya?

Izuku dio un respingo y se giró alarmado cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

―To-todoroki-kun ―dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, en un intento fallido de ocultarlas―, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Bajé por agua y escuché que alguien lloraba, ¿está todo bien?

Izuku sonrió, no esa sonrisa deslumbrante que solía tener, sino una pequeñita y triste. Agitó la cabeza lentamente.

―En realidad no.

Shouto se acercó, dudoso, en realidad no era bueno para consolar gente, pero Midoriya siempre había estado para él, apoyándolo y ahora era su turno. Así que se sentó junto a él en el sillón.

―¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó.

―Mi padre ―dijo Izuku agitando el papel que tenía en la mano―, le escribí para preguntarle si vendrá para el cumpleaños de mi mamá. ¿Y sabes qué me contestó? ―soltó una risa burlona―, que no podía porque estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo.

Shouto se dio cuenta entonces de que Midoriya nunca hablaba de su padre, no sabía nada de él y por eso había llegado a creer que era All Might. Todavía tenía sus dudas, en realidad.

―Me pone muy triste por mi mamá ―continuó Izuku―, sé que lo extraña. A pesar de que no ha estado para ninguno de los dos desde que… ―la voz de Midoriya tembló un poco―, desde que tenía cuatro años, mi mamá no ha estado con nadie más y el otro día se quedó mirando su foto con mirada nostálgica. Me gustaría poder reclamarle todo eso, pero en carta no queda igual.

―Supongo que los dos tenemos eso en común, nuestros padres apestan siendo padres.

Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron grandes de sorpresa ante su comentario y soltó una risilla.

―Sí, supongo ―contestó recargándose su mejilla en el respaldo del sillón, para seguir mirando a Todoroki ―Gracias por escucharme ―le dijo después de unos minutos de estar en silencio. Su expresión se tornó en una sonrisa, una sonrisa distinta a la de siempre, una que Shouto nunca había visto pero que le pareció la mejor sonrisa de todas. El corazón le dio un vuelco.


	2. Poder (KamiShin)

**¡Holi! Este año decidí participar en drabblectober con mi obsesión actual: My Hero Academia. Cada día será un drabble diferente a partir de una lista que hice (y que pueden encontrar en mi twitter: hitzuji). Todos los drabbles tendrán ships distintos, algunos quizás se repitan de pronto pero la idea es darle variedad. Espero les guste :D**

**Al ser drabbles diarios, todos están sin betear, así que me disculpo por adelantado por ello.**

**Pairing de hoy: Shinsou x Kaminari**

**Sinopsis: Shinsou tiene algo importante que decirle a Denki.**

**¡PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

**Poder**

Cuando tienes un poder como el mío es difícil no odiarlo. En algún punto entre los «es un poder de villano» y los «no puedo ser tu amigo, qué tal que me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero» empiezas a odiarte a ti mismo en el camino. Mi poder no es algo asombroso que impresione a las personas ni uno que me ayude mucho en el combate contra muchos, ni siquiera fue lo suficientemente bueno para entrar al curso de héroe. Aun así, a pesar del odio y el rechazo ―propio y de los demás―, nunca me rendí en mi meta de convertirme en un gran héroe.

Pero nunca nadie me había hecho creer que podía convertirme en uno, hasta que tú lo hiciste. Nunca nadie me había reconocido como un igual y ofrecido honestamente su amistad con una sonrisa sincera, hasta que tú lo hiciste. Sin darme cuenta a partir de ese momento comenzaste a abrirte camino a mi corazón. Debo decir que no te tomó mucho tiempo llegar a él, haciéndome reír, con tus chistes malos y tu tendencia a mandarme memes en la madrugada cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

Me haces creer en mí mismo, me haces querer ser mejor persona y mejor héroe, para poder ser la mitad de buena persona y héroe que eres tú. Me enseñaste que mi poder no es algo malo, pues lo que hace malas a las personas no es sus habilidades sino cómo las usa ―parece lógico, pero nunca nadie me lo había dicho―. Me hace el hombre más feliz saber que confías en mí y que a cambio yo puedo confiar de la misma manera en ti. Admiro tu inquebrantable lealtad y tu energía interminable para enfrentar las dificultades.

Te amo, Denki Kaminari. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, ¿te casarías conmigo?


	3. Héroe (BakuDeku)

**Pairing de hoy: Katsuki Bakugo x Izuku Midoriya**

**Sinopsis: Dos niños pequeños caminan por el bosque. Hablan de cómo serán de grandes, cómo se convertirán en héroes.**

**¡Holi! Este año decidí participar en drabblectober con mi obsesión actual: My Hero Academia. Cada día será un drabble diferente a partir de una lista que hice (y que pueden encontrar en mi twitter: hitzuji). Todos los drabbles tendrán ships distintos, algunos quizás se repitan de pronto pero la idea es darle variedad. Espero les guste :D**

**Al ser drabbles diarios, todos están sin betear, así que me disculpo por adelantado por ello.**

**¡PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

Héroe

Dos niños pequeños caminan por el bosque. Enfrente va el más alto de los dos, de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, camina con paso decido balanceando los brazos como si marchara. Lo sigue el niño de cabello verde, mirándolo todo con admiración con sus enormes ojos del mismo color que su pelo. Hablan de cómo serán de grandes, cómo se convertirán en héroes. El más pequeño aún no tiene su singularidad, pero, le dice el rubio, no será tan asombrosa como la él y lo demuestra haciendo pequeñas explosiones con sus manos. Aún así, los dos serán como All Might, y pelearán juntos contra los villanos.

El pequeño se emociona hablando de la última hazaña del símbolo de paz y no ve el hoyo en su camino y su pie se atora y cae. Se acerca su amigo corriendo.

―Izuku, ¿estás bien? ―el pequeño se aguanta las lágrimas y asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que se incorpora, pero en cuanto apoya el pie vuelve a perder el equilibrio por el dolor. ―¿Ahora qué? ―exclama el rubio.

―Creo que me lastimé el pie―le dice y sonrié disculpándose.

El chico truena la boca y se agacha enfrente de él.

―Sube ―le dice dándole la espalda. El pequeño Izuku lo hace, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de su amigo.

―Gracias Kacchan.

―Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿quieres? ―le dice Kacchan, resoplando y comienza a caminar con bastante dificultad. Y así lo lleva a cuestas hasta donde se encuentran sus madres platicando sobre una manta de picnic.

En cuanto la mamá de Izuku los ve corre alarmada hacia ellos. Kacchan decide que ya hizo suficiente y se agacha para dejar a su amigo en el piso y él mismo se tira en piso para descansar. Le recorren las gotas de sudor en el rostro y le cuesta respirar, pero se siente feliz, sabe que hizo algo bueno.

―Me caí, mamá ―explica Izuku―, y Kacchan me ayudó porque no podía caminar.

― Gracias Katsuki ―dice Inko con lágrimas en los ojos―, salvaste a mi Izuku.

―Fue un héroe, mamá ―dice emocionado Izuku―, Kacchan es mi héroe.

―No fue nada ―replica Kacchan aparentemente desinteresado, girando el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.


	4. Villano (Dabi)

**Hoy no hay pairing, es más bien un monólogo que podría pensar/decir alguno de los villanos. Lo escribí pensando en Dabi, pero también queda bien para Stein.  
Mañana volvemos a la programación normal de los ships.**

**¡PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

**Villano**

Malvados, arrogantes, egoístas, personas que únicamente hacen las cosas en beneficio propio. No hablo de los villanos. Hablo de aquellos que la corrupción ha decidido nombrar héroes. Seres despreciables que se aprovechan de las normas de la sociedad para justificar sus actos narcisistas y jactarse de ello como si fuera una gran hazaña. La gente no se da cuenta de cómo es manipulada por ellos, deslumbrada por sus falsas promesas y sonrisas vacías. Nosotros no somos una falla del sistema, somos la respuesta a esa falla. La única diferencia entre nosotros y los héroes, es que nosotros somos honestos respecto a nuestras intenciones.


	5. Derrota (DekUraka)

**Pairing de hoy: Ochako Uraraka x Izuku Midoriya**

**Sinopsis: Deku visita a Uraraka después de su pelea con Bakugo en el evento deportivo.**

* * *

**Derrota**

—Tienes cinco minutos, debe descansar —escuchó que decía Recovery Girl al otro lado de la cortina. Se acomodó en la cama para recibir a quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado.

La cortina se recorrió y entró justo la persona que esperaba.

—¡Uraraka-chan! —los ojos de Deku brillaban pero su voz sonaba preocupada—, ¿estás bien?

Ochako asintió, forzó una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

—Perdí —intentó no sonar desanimada, pero lo estaba. En algún punto durante la batalla contra Bakugo creyó que iba a ganarle, pero al final el chico resultó ser mucho más fuerte y hábil que ella.

Deku se acercó más a su camilla.

—¡Pero estuviste increíble! —Deku se acercó más a la camilla, en absoluto modo fanboy ahora que veía que su amiga no estaba hérida gravemente—. La estrategia que ideaste fue incluso mejor que la que te iba a proponer, y realmente sorprendiste a todos. Escuché a varios del público hablar de lo bien que utilizaste tu singularidad y…

Izuku se detuvo de pronto, dándose cuenta que nuevamente había comenzado a enredarse y que además estaba muy cerca de Ochako, en su emoción había tomado sus manos entre las suyas. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y la soltó.

—El caso es que estuviste genial —dijo mirando hacia un lado para tratar de disimular que estaba rojo. Así que no vio que Uraraka estaba ya roja desde antes.

—Gracias Deku-kun —le dijo. El amargo sabor que le había dejado la derrota se había ido ante los halagos del chico —ahora me siento mejor.


	6. Sociedad (Tsukauchi x Fuyumi)

**Pairing de hoy: Naomasa Tsukauchi x Fuyumi Todoroki**

**Sinopsis: Un encuentro inesperado a causa de un accidente en la primaria. **

* * *

**Sociedad**

Parecía que iba a ser un día tranquilo hasta que recibió una llamada informándole de un incidente en una escuela primaria. Al parecer la singularidad de uno de los niños se había salido de control y provocado un accidente. El berrinche de Jishin Tekkuniku acabó en un derrumbe del edificio y los niños teniendo que ser evacuados, causando caos en toda la escuela. Afortunadamente nadie resultó herido.

—Parece que todo está en orden —habían terminado de sacar a los niños y levantado el reporte correspondiente para clasificarlo como accidente de control y no tuviera consecuencias en el niño. Los bomberos habían terminado de revisar que no hubiera nadie atrapado y era momento de retirarse.

—Gracias oficial, ya llamamos a los padres de todos los niños —le informó una de las maestras. Ya la había notado cuando llegó, y no podía sacudirse la sensación de que la conocía de alguna parte.

—Excelente, maestra…

—Fuyumi —se presentó la chica— Fuyumi Todoroki, prefiero si me llama por mi nombre.

Inmediatamente supo por qué le parecía conocida la mujer, era por el parecido con su hermano menor. Aunque la dulzura y tranquilidad de su semblante no se podían comparar.

—Maestra Fuyumi —carraspeó—. Como le decía, nosotros ya terminamos todo. Me comentaron que usted había sido la que lo había contenido y que había evitado mayor desastre, muchas gracias.

La mujer se sonrojó un poco y le sonrió.

—Es mi trabajo, oficial, me alegro que no haya pasado nada malo —se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió más— También nos fue de mucha ayuda que llegaran tan rápido. Sin duda los héroes son importantes, pero son ustedes los que permiten que la sociedad funcione tan bien.

—No fue nada –la conversación con la maestra lo estaba poniendo nervioso, lo cual era poco común en él—, como dice, es nuestro trabajo. Además si se trata de hacer que la sociedad funcione, es gracias a la educación de nuestros niños. Son el futuro, después de todo—. Dudó por unos momentos pero al final se armó de valor para llevar a cabo la idea que le había llegado de pronto. Antes de que la mujer se fuera a otro lado la detuvo.

—Maestra Fuyumi.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que no es el momento más adecuado—carraspeó—, pero me preguntaba si podría ir a comer o cenar algún día conmigo —en el momento que lo dijo se arrepintió, dándose cuenta de lo precipitado e incómodo que podía ser eso. Pero antes de que pudiera retractarse o disculparse la mujer sonrió y aceptó.

Tsukauchi se fue de la escuela con una sonrisa y con una cita para esa tarde.

* * *

**Algunas notas:**

**1\. Un ship que se me ocurrió de pronto mientras pensaba qué escribir y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que me gustan mucho juntos. En parte fue por el drabble que hizo Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter (tcaathbp) en twitter, que me gustó mucho porque aunque los héroes son importantes, los policías y otros trabajos "normales" también lo son. **

**2\. No sé sabe en qué grado enseña Fuyumi, pero no creo que sea importante.**


	7. Escuela (EraserMic)

**Pairing de hoy: Shota Aizawa (Eraserhead) x Hizashi Yamada (Present Mic)**

**Sinopsis: ¿Cuál es el lugar favorito de Aizawa?**

* * *

**Escuela**

Si a Shota Aizawa le preguntan sobre su lugar favorito, sin dudarlo, diría UA. Entrar a esa escuela fue todo un reto, pues su singularidad no era la más eficiente para pasar la prueba de acceso al curso de héroes —siendo esta muy dependiente del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que los robots no tienen precisamente una singularidad para ser borrada—, pero lo logró para su gran satisfacción.

No fue el mejor estudiante —ni tampoco el peor— pero durante los tres años que duró su formación aprendió muchísimas cosas y gracias a ello se convirtió en el héroe que siempre quiso ser. Pero lo que más valora de ese lugar son dos cosas.

La primera son sus alumnos. Sobre todo, la clase de este año, pues nunca había estado más orgulloso de un grupo y está seguro de que todos —bueno, sólo hay una excepción—, llegarán muy lejos y él disfruta mucho el acompañarlos y ser parte de ese crecimiento, ayudarlos a conseguirlo.

La segunda, y quizás más importante, aunque no te lo dirá a menos que te tenga muchísima confianza, es que ahí conoció a Hizashi. Al principio le había parecido algo molesto, siempre queriendo llamar la atención y siendo más ruidoso que el resto. Pero pronto descubrió que era alguien muy divertido e interesante, alguien que desde el primer día se acercó a él y se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Alguien que siempre respeta su forma de ser, alguien que lo apoya incondicionalmente. En esa escuela se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Hizashi era diferente a lo que había sentido por cualquier persona antes. En el campo de entrenamiento tuvieron su primera discusión y en los baños del tercer piso se reconciliaron. Y ahí mismo se dieron su primer beso.

También en esa escuela, aunque muchos años después y siendo ya ambos maestros, Hizashi le pidió que fuera su esposo. Lo mantienen en secreto, pues es peligroso si algún villano se entera. Sólo algunos maestros—Nezu, Nemuri, Sekijiro y Chiyo— saben de ello. Aunque de vez en cuando los alumnos se llegan a enterar, por lo general ellos están demasiado ocupados en sus propias vidas y dramas adolescentes como para prestar atención a la vida privada de sus profesores.


	8. Sueños (TaMirio)

**Pairing de hoy: Tamaki Amajiki x Mirio Togata**

**Sinopsis: Esa noche viste destrozados tus sueños, y aún así no dejas de sonreír.**

* * *

**Sueños**

Lo perdiste todo, y aun así no dejaste de sonreír. Puedo ver la tristeza y desesperación detrás de esa sonrisa, y eso me parte el corazón. Sé que lo haces porque, como siempre, te preocupa más que los demás estén bien antes que tú. Pero no es de sorprenderse que después de mantener esa sonrisa y asegurarle al mundo que estás bien, que te hayas derrumbado en mis brazos. Después de todo, en una noche viste destrozados tus sueños y viste morir a alguien importante para ti. Quisiera poder ofrecerte un mejor consuelo, pero te ofrezco lo único que tengo: una promesa. Te prometo que encontraremos la forma de regresarte tu singularidad. Encontraremos la forma de que ambos cumplamos nuestros sueños, Mirio. Lemillion salvará mil personas algún día, y Suneater estará ahí, junto a ti, como siempre. Es una promesa.

* * *

**¿Soy yo o cada vez me salen peor estos drabbles? Les prometo que los siguientes estarán mejores, sólo debo dejar de escribirlos al cinco para las doce. Aún así espero que les haya gustado. **


	9. Esfuerzo (Mei x Tenya)

**Pairing de hoy: Tenya Iida x Mei Hatsume**

**Sinopsis: A Tenya le encantaba observar a Mei trabajar.**

* * *

**Esfuerzo**

A Tenya le encanta observar a Mei trabajar. Cuando sus responsabilidades en la agencia o patrullando las calles se lo permiten, siempre va a visitarla a su taller. Se pueden escuchar las explosiones desde afuera, y la risa maniaca cuando algo sale bien, y siempre ambos sonidos le sacan una sonrisa. Había una época cuando le asustaba la intensidad de la chica, pero ahora es lo que más le atrae de ella. Mei Hatsume es, si le preguntan a Tenya, genialidad pura hecha persona. Mei a veces no se percata de su presencia sino hasta mucho rato después, cuando termina de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo en ese momento, pese a que Tenya siempre la saluda a gritos y, si no está trabajando con alguna herramienta peligrosa, incluso se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero ella, tan ensimismada en su proyecto, no se entera de nada.

Tenya se sienta a observarla. Le encanta ver en su rostro reflejado el momento exacto cuando se le ocurre una idea y las muecas que hace cuando algo no está saliendo bien le parecen adorables. Le fascina observar sus brazos torneados por el trabajo con la maquinaria. El brillo del sudor en su rostro y brazos por el esfuerzo y la concentración. Los mechones de pelo rosa que se escapan del chongo desordenado que se hace a veces para mantenerlo fuera del camino y que enmarcan su rostro. Sus manos, esas manos de dedos delgados y llenas de cayos que crean artefactos maravillosos —sus bebés, como les sigue diciendo— y que transforman materiales en equipo para los héroes. Esas mismas manos que lo acarician por las noches cuando están en casa. Siempre que le llegan ese tipo de pensamientos se ruboriza y reprende mentalmente por ellos —le parecen indignos—, pero no puede evitarlos.

Al final siempre la tiene que interrumpir de un modo u otro, recordarle que debe descansar, y comer algo, porque seguro en todo el día no ha parado de trabajar. Lo hace con algo de culpa, pues siente que interrumpió un ritual mágico, pero si no hace eso, es capaz de seguir hasta que no pueda más y ya en otras ocasiones se ha desmayado por el esfuerzo de terminar a sus "bebés". Mei ya no le reclama por interrumpirle, sólo le pide algunos minutos más que él ya sabe que no debe aceptar: los minutos acabarán siendo horas y nunca saldrán de ahí. Ya se hizo inmune a los pucheritos que le hace Mei para pedírselo.

El camino de regreso a casa nunca es en silencio, Mei siempre tiene miles de cosas que platicarle sobre los últimos prototipos que realizó, y él le cuenta sobre su día. Es una especie de rutina que él disfruta mucho, y que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.


	10. Amistad (KiriBaku)

**Pairing de hoy: Eijiro Kirishima x Katsuki Bakugo**

**Sinopsis: Como bien lo había puesto Midoriya la noche que fueron a rescatar a Bakugo: lo había aceptado como un igual, como su amigo. .**

* * *

Amistad

—¿Cómo es que lo soportas? —esa mañana le preguntó un chico de una de las clases de soporte.

—Es mi amigo —le había contestado levantándose de hombros y sin dar mayor explicación y se había ido detrás del rubio, trotando para alcanzarlo.

No era la primera vez que cuestionaban su cercanía, pero a Eijiro no le molestaba. Fuera de la clase 1-A, las personas no conocían al verdadero Katsuki. Para todos ellos Bakugo era un adolescente grosero, gritón y aunque muy poderoso y talentoso, con mucha más madera de villano que de héroe.

Incluso con él mismo a veces se portaba de una manera menos que adecuada, gritándole o insultando su cabello. Podía a veces perder la paciencia y explotar —en ambos sentidos de la palabra—. Pero siempre se disculpaba de una forma u otra, no con palabras sino con acciones.

Como bien lo había puesto Midoriya la noche que fueron a rescatar a Bakugo: lo había aceptado como un igual, como su amigo. .

La prueba definitiva de esta amistad fue cuando Katsuki dejó conociera otra parte de él: su vulnerabilidad. Se aferró a él mientras sacaba todo: la culpa por haber causado la derrota de All Might; el miedo de no ser suficiente, de no lograr sus objetivos; la envidia que le daba Midoriya por ser lo que él no podía ser; la culpa —nuevamente— por la forma en el que lo había tratado antes; su miedo al rechazo, que lo impulsa a rechazar él primero a las personas…

Eijiro no sabe qué fue lo que los unió tanto, ni de qué cualidades goza para haber penetrado la muralla que Katsuki contstruyó alrededor de su corazón. Pero se alegra de que a diferencia de esas personas que cuestionan su amistad, él conocer al verdadero Bakugo Katsuki.


	11. Dolor (TodoBaku)

**Pairing de hoy: Shouto Todoroki x Katsuki Bakugo (AU Vampiro)**

**Sinopsis: Desde el instante en que había aceptado la misión de matar a Katsuki Bakugo había iniciado su camino a la perdición. Esa sólo era la consumación definitiva.**

* * *

**Dolor**

Shouto sintió la lengua del vampiro recorrer su cuello. Se estremeció pues sabía lo que venía a continuación y cerró los ojos. Tenía miedo, pero su corazón desbocado y los escalofríos no eran precisamente por ello. Era porque sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás, y que estaba haciendo algo que le ganaría el desprecio de todos a su alrededor. Algo que iba en contra de lo que siempre había creído. Pero en realidad, desde el instante en que había aceptado la misión de matar a Katsuki Bakugo había iniciado su camino a la perdición. Esa sólo era la consumación definitiva.

Dos dientes afilados perforaron su piel. No pudo evitar gritar ante el dolor e instintivamente quiso alejarse, pero el vampiro lo sostuvo con fuerza. Apretó el crucifijo que había probado ser inútil y que sostenía en la mano con fuerza, sintiendo el metal clavarse en su mano, para tratar de distraerse.

El dolor sólo duró unos segundos, convirtiéndose rápidamente en placer. Era consciente de todo, sentía los labios de Bakugo en su cuello, sorbiendo la sangre que emanaba de las heridas que había hecho antes, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Los corazones de ambos resonando en su cabeza, y sólo eso y su respiración agitada se escuchaba. La temperatura del vampiro iba cambiando conforme consumía su sangre, ¿o era él el que se iba poniendo más frío? Justo cuando empezaba a sentirse mareado y somnoliento el vampiro se separó de él.

Bakugo sonrió de lado y sin despegar sus ojos rojos de los de Shouto se mordió el brazo.

—Bebe —le ordenó con voz ronca.

Shouto dudó unos segundos, aún podía arrepentirse. Pero la mirada anhelante del rubio borró sus dudas. Ya había llegado hasta ahí después de todo.

Sostuvo el brazo de Bakugo y se lo llevó a los labios. Con la punta de su lengua probó primero, el sabor metálico de la sangre no era tan desagradable como temía, así que se aferró a él y comenzó a succionar.

* * *

**Nota: **

**No planeaba escribir AUs pero cuando estaba pensando en el pairing de hoy pensé en TodoBaku. Y mi mente se fue inmediatamente a uno de mis videos favoritos del internet. Un CMV de Akrcos e Inspector Lemon "Play with fire" en el que Shouto es un sacerdote exorcista y Katsuki un vampiro (extremadamente sexy). Y esto salió. Vayan a ver el video. **


	12. Esperanza (MomoJirou)

**Pairing de hoy: Momo Yaorozu x Kyoka Jirou**

**Sinopsis: A pesar de la distancia con la superficie y las pocas posibilidades de que alguien la escuchara, Momo no perdía la esperanza de ser rescatada.**

* * *

**Esperanza**

—¡Ayuda! —el grito sonó débil y ahogado. Le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar y se sentía débil y agotada. Su poder había llegado al límite y por más que se esforzaba no tenía ya energías para producir ningún otro objeto que pudiera ayudarla a salir de ahí. A su alrededor estaban desperdigados herramientas y otras cosas que había intentado usar contra el muro de piedra. Incluyendo un montón de dinamita y cerillos. Esa era su último recurso, pero no estaba segura de usarlo. El espacio era reducido y si sus cálculos eran correctos la explosión que necesitaba abarcaría toda el área, y la alcanzaría sin duda, lastimándola o incluso matándola. Así que cuando vio que nada servía y su última opción no era segura decidió comenzar a gritar. A pesar de la distancia con la superficie y las pocas posibilidades de que alguien la escuchara, Momo no perdía la esperanza de ser rescatada. Llevaba poco más de tres horas gritando y sentía la garganta como si le hubieran pasado una lija, pero seguía intentándolo.

,,,

Era el día libre de Kyoka, así que decidió que visitaría a su esposa en la agencia para llevarle el almuerzo.

—Hola, ¿Buscas a Yaorozu? —la saludó Nejire—, salió a una misión hace… —los ojos de Nejire se abrieron grandes al ver el reloj en la pared—, ya tendría que estar de regreso —completó, con preocupación.

—¿A dónde fue? ¿Cuál era la misión? —dijo alterada Kyoka, con un mal presentimiento estrujándole el corazón.

En cuanto Nejire le explicó salió corriendo. Momo había ido a revisar unos avisos de bombas y derrumbes en minas cercanas a la zona de acción de la agencia donde ambas trabajaban. Aparentemente algo sencillo, mero reconocimiento de la zona y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y por eso la habían mandado sola. «¿Y si se encontró con villanos? ¿y si le explotó la bomba?»

Cuando llegó a la zona vio que había varias partes derrumbadas y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Momo! ¡Momo! —empezó a gritar desesperada mientras que recorría despacio la zona.

«No me escucha, pero yo a ella la puedo escuchar». Conectó una de sus orejas al suelo y cerró los ojos para concentrarse más.

—…yuda— escuchó un susurro, al tiempo que un débil latido del corazón. Corrió al punto donde se había escuchado y observó la escena frente a ella. Eran muchas piedras y estaría muy difícil quitarlas ella sola, así que llamó a quien creía podía ayudarla mejor. Los quince minutos que tuvo que esperar a que llegara la ayuda fueron casi una agonía. Iba quitando lo que podía, mientras que con su oreja conectada escuchaba los latidos débiles de Momo, y le asustaba pensar que no tuviera oxígeno o que se hubiera gastado de más usando su poder. Ochako llegó y rápidamente se pusieron a quitar las piedras. En cuanto estuvo libre, Kyoka entró corriendo. Momo estaba tirada en el piso, pero aún respiraba.


	13. Destrucción (Dabi x Shigaraki)

**Pairing de hoy: Dabi x Tomura Shigaraki **

**ADVERTENCIA: Tiene SPOILERS del manga (capítulos 237-239) porque pasa justo al final de eso. Aunque me desvío un poquito de lo que pasó realmente. **

**Sinopsis: No había sido tan consciente de lo mucho que lo atraía Shigaraki sino hasta el momento en el que lo vio pelear con su verdadero potencial. **

* * *

**Destrucción**

Dabi estaba verdaderamente asombrado ante lo que estaba atestiguando. Su cuerpo vibraba con una energía extraña, que había sentido en varias ocasiones en los últimos meses y que por fin entendía a qué se debía. No había sido tan consciente de lo mucho que lo atraía Shigaraki sino hasta el momento en el que lo vio pelear con su verdadero potencial. Ante sus ojos se estaba terminando la transformación de Shigaraki: de un niño mimado jugando a ser malo, a un endemoniado dios de la destrucción. Ese dios era hermoso y aterrador, peligroso y excitante.

Estaba seguro de que esa imagen quedaría grabada para siempre en su mente: las ciudades, las personas todo alrededor de Shigaraki hecho polvo, convertido en ruinas y pedazos, y en el centro el dios de la destrucción, su cabello largo y desordenado ondeando al viento, sus ojos inyectados de sangre y esa sonrisa maniática que le causó un escalofrío al verla. Tan deliciosamente aterrador. La risa histérica del dios rompió el silencio, una risa rota y llena de dolor, pero también de libertad absoluta.

Pero ese dios estaba también agotado después de no haber dormido por tantos días; de haber peleado sin apenas descanso contra el nomu y contra los cientos de personas del Ejercito de Liberación de Poderes.

Dabi apenas y alcanzó a correr para atrapar el cuerpo desmayado de Shigaraki y evitar su impacto con el suelo.


	14. Debilidad (DaveMight)

**Pairing de hoy: Yagi Toshinori/All Might x David Shield**

**Sinopsis: Porque la debilidad de All Might no estaba en si mismo, sino en otras personas**

* * *

**Debilidad**

Ahora todos saben que su tiempo como el Símbolo de Paz se había terminado. La batalla contra All for One había sido transmitida en todos los canales y durante las siguientes semanas no se habló de otra cosa. Miles de foros de internet discutían el tema, y se especulaba que ahora que All Might había mostrado su forma debilitada ante el mundo, los villanos no tardarían en aprovecharse de ello.

Antes de ese suceso la gente creía que All Might era invencible, que no tenía ninguna debilidad. Y de algún modo era cierto. Porque la debilidad de All Might no estaba en si mismo, sino en otras personas. Pero nadie lo sabía. Esas personas se encontraban a salvo, lejos de él. Había hecho lo mismo que su maestra antes que él, separándose de su familia para protegerlos. La diferencia es que se mantenían en contacto, y les hacía saber cuánto los quería con frecuencia. Las visitas eran escazas, pues la distancia era mucha entre Japón e I-Island, pero verlos una o dos veces al año era suficiente. Era mejor verlos poco que arriesgarlos a que los usaran para lastimarlo.

Ahora que había dejado de ser un héroe sólo tenía que cumplir con una cosa más: entrenar al joven Midoriya lo suficiente para que éste tome su lugar. Y después se iría a pasar el resto de su vida con su esposo e hija. Sólo espera que su cuerpo aguante.

* * *

**En mi headcanon cuando se trata de este ship Melissa es hija de ambos (no pregunten cómo funciona, ni yo sé), y por eso ella no tiene quirk, dado que técnicamente Toshi no tiene quirk genético. ¿Por qué no pasarle One for All a ella? Porque sabe lo que implica y no arriesgaría a su pequeña. **


	15. Meta (DekuShin)

**Pairing de hoy: Hitoshi Shinsou x Izuku Midoriya**

**Sinopsis: Por fin había llegado el día que había esperado con tanto anhelo.**

* * *

**Meta**

Por fin había llegado el día que había esperado con tanto anhelo. A partir de ese momento formaría parte del curso de héroes. ¡Lo había conseguido! Se había puesto una meta y la había alcanzado. Y no sólo eso, sino que además entraría a la clase 1-A.

No se había atrevido a decirlo, porque sabía que no era algo que pudiera elegir, pero había deseado que así fuera. Y no porque no creyera que la clase 1-B fuera buena clase o que fueran peores o mejores. Durante los ejercicios en equipo había trabajado muy bien con ellos y estaba seguro varios se hubieran acercado más. Más bien era que en la clase A estaba él: Izuku Midoriya.

Desde que pelearon en el evento deportivo y se había logrado liberar de su control, había comenzado a intrigarle el chico. Pero luego lo había tomado por sorpresa la familiaridad y amabilidad que Midoriya le había mostrado en sus posteriores encuentros. Había sido el primero en asegurarle que conseguiría entrar al curso de héroes.

También fue el primero en saludarlo, agitando su mano energéticamente, en cuanto lo vio entrar al salón.

—Shinsou-kun, ¡bienvenido!


	16. Sonrisa (KiriBaku)

**Pairing de hoy: Eijiro Kirishima x Katsuki Bakugo**

**Sinopsis: Bakugo llevaba evitándolo todo el día y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Sobre todo porque era su cumpleaños y la persona con la que realmente quería pasar ese día se había esfumado antes de que se levantara.**

* * *

**Sonrisa**

Bakugo llevaba evitándolo todo el día y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Sobre todo porque era su cumpleaños y la persona con la que realmente quería pasar ese día se había esfumado antes de que se levantara.

Al principio pensó que lo vería pronto, pero conforme pasaba el día y no había la más menor señal del rubio empezaba a desesperarse.

Desayunó con Denki, Mina y Sero, y cuando terminó decidió que ya podía preguntar por Bakugo sin que sus amigos sospecharan.

—Se fue temprano, —contestó Mina, que era la única que sabía que Bakugo le gustaba— pero el desayuno lo hizo él antes de irse—se apresuró a aclarar.

—¿Dijo a dónde fue?

—Ni idea —dijo Denki con la boca llena y encogiéndose de hombros— probablemente a entrenar.

Pero Bakugo no estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, ni en las duchas, ni en su habitación, ni tampoco en la biblioteca. No había llegado a clases tampoco, y no era común que faltara. Tampoco le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes. A pesar de eso Eijiro trataba de poner buena cara y sonreír. Pero le estaba costando trabajo, porque se sentía mucho más triste de lo que quería reconocer. Además, para cuando sonó la campana del final de clases y Bakugo seguía sin aparecer, comenzó a preocuparse: ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿y si la Liga de Villanos lo había vuelto a secuestrar?

—No te preocupes, quizás pidió un permiso para ver a sus padres —lo trató de consolar Mina cuando vio su cara durante la comida.

Aunque era una posibilidad, no terminaba por convencerlo. ¿Por qué no contestaba entonces? Le estaba costando trabajo no llamarlo sin parar, tampoco quería atiborrar su buzón de mensajes. Si ni siquiera había visto el primero, no vería los demás.

Las clases de la tarde fueron una tortura. Su vista se iba a la banca vacía de Bakugo y la comida se revolvía en su estómago. Mina le lanzaba miradas preocupadas y escribía en su celular a escondidas del profesor Yamada.

Por fin terminaron las clases y Eijiro sólo quería regresar a los dormitorios para tirarse en su cama y poder quitarse la máscara sonriente. Pero eso no iba a pasar.

Casi se cae al pisar uno de los globos rojos que se extendían por todo el piso, varios de ellos estaban también en las paredes. Y en el centro del cuarto estaba Bakugo.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo aventándole una caja. Kirishima miró la caja, luego a Bakugo y luego la caja otra vez.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu regalo —resopló el rubio—, ¿qué más? Ábrelo.

—Esto es… —Eijiro estaba atonito— ¡gracias Bakugo! —impulsivamente dio unas cuantas zancadas para acercarse y abrazarlo. Para su sorpresa no se resistió al abrazo, aunque tampoco lo regresó.

—Perdona que te lo dé apenas —la voz de Bakugo sonaba un poco ahogada—, el vendedor estaba algo lejos. No sabía si aún lo tenía, considerando que es edición limitada y todo eso, aunque eso ya lo sabías, y no quería decirte por si…¡ouf! —Kirishima lo apretó a un más por un segundo y luego lo soltó. El nudo en su estómago se había deshecho, pero ahora le dolían las mejillas por la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se había formado.

—Gracias, Katsuki —se arriesgó a decirle por su nombre, porque igual ya lo llamaba así en su mente.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado, Eijiro.

* * *

**Notas**

**\- Un poco tarde pero aún es cumpleaños de Kirishima bebé en donde yo vivo (al menos por unos minutos más). **

**\- Tiene poquito más de 500 palabras, por lo que ya no es precisamente un drabble, pero pues, ni modo.**

**\- ¿Qué le regaló Bakugo a Kirishima? Una figura edición limitada de Crimson Riot o un peluche de tiburón rojo. Ustedes escojan.**


	17. Rivalidad (Kendo x Monoma)

**Pairing de hoy: Itsuka Kendo x Neito Monoma**

**Sinopsis: Una conversación entre Kendo e Ibara**

* * *

**Rivalidad**

—Así que tú y Monoma se besaron.

Itsuka casi tira la escoba con la que estaba barriendo el salón, pero alcanzó a atraparla antes. Sonrojandose de pies a cabeza volteó a ver a Ibara escandalizada.

—¿Quién… —bajó la voz— quién te dijo?

—Tranquila, nadie sabe —Ibara sonrió—. Yo los vi, pero nadie más.

Itsuka soltó un suspiro de alivio. La verdad aún no estaba preparada para que los demás supieran de su relación con Monoma, o lo que fuera que tuvieran. Quizás ese era el problema, no tenían nada en realidad. Ella lo había besado en un impulso por hacerlo callar, pero luego había salido corriendo y ninguno de los dos habían hablado al respecto.

—¿Por qué te gusta? —su amiga la distrajo de sus reflexiones.

—¿Monoma? —Ibara asintió e Itsuka soltó otro suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo pensaba que te desesperaba…

—Lo hace.

—¿Entonces?

Itsuka siguió barriendo en silencio un rato, y agradeció que su amiga fuera tan paciente y no insistiera en recibir una respuesta inmediata.

—Creo que es por lo honesto que es. Es evidente que entre los de la clase A y nosotros hay rivalidad, después de todo nosotros queremos tanto ser héroes como ellos, pero hay una especie de preferencia hacia ellos. Él hasta cierto punto expresa lo que todos sentimos, aunque podría hacerlo de una forma más amable —Itsuka guardó silencio un momento, pero Ibara no dijo nada así que prosiguió—. Y pareciera que es egoísta o presumido, y un poco sí —sonrió—, pero también se preocupa realmente porque todos sus compañeros alcancen sus metas.

—Como con el entrenamiento previo al examen de licencias —intervino Ibara.

—Exacto. O cómo ayudó a Pony con su japonés apenas llegó. Si no fuera yo la presidenta de clase creo que él haría un excelente trabajo.

—Vaya, estás enamorada—señaló Ibara haciendo que volviera a sonrojarse.

—¡No es eso! —se apresuró a aclarar, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que su amiga tenía razón. Sólo no estaba lista para aceptarlo. Ibara no insistió. Sólo cuando terminaron de limpiar e iban de regreso a los dormitorios agregó algo más.

—Deberías decírselo.

* * *

**A ver, que ya sé que lo de rivalidad queda muy por encima, pero nadie dijo que la palabra tenía que ser el tema principal, y fue lo que me inspiro. ****Los chicos de la clase B están muy abandonadillos e igual les tengo cariño así que espero ****que les guste igual. **


	18. Dormitorios (Multi)

**Pairing (mencionados nada más): EraserCloudMic (Shouta Aizawa x Oboro Shirakumo x Hizashi Yamada), TodoBakuDeku (Shouto Todoroki x Katsuki Bakugo x Izuku Midoriya), Mashirao Ojiro x Toru Hakagure, Mina Ashido x Mezo Shoji, Denki Kaminari x Eijiro Kirishima, Momo Yaorozu x Kyoka Jirou, Ochako Uraraka x Tsuyu Asui**

**Sinopsis: Aizawa tiene que dar una clase de Educación Sexual. **

* * *

**Dormitorios**

Aizawa nunca se había arrepentido tanto de ser maestro de la clase 3-A como en ese momento. Y no sabía a quién culpar: si al director Nezu por haber propuesto los dormitorios dentro de la escuela o a los villanos que los habían orillado a hacerlo. En realidad, sabía que era culpa de los segundos, pero en ese momento odiaba a Nezu por lo que estaba obligándolo a hacer; a Nezu, Recovery Girl y a Hizashi —maldito traidor, como él no está a cargo de ningún grupo—por haber hablado en la junta. Se supone que «la plática» la deben dar los padres, no el maestro titular.

Aizawa sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba el ser adolescente hormonal, él mismo en su época se llegó a esconder en el closet de limpieza o incluso en algún salón con Hizashi y Oboro para hacer besarse y meterse mano. Y sus alumnos teniendo oportunidad de vivir en el mismo espacio se aprovechaban de ello. No se le habían escapado las evidentes marcas de dientes y chupetones con los que llegaban frecuentemente Todoroki, Bakugo y —todavía no lo puede creer— Midoriya. Y aunque Hakagure es invisible, sabe perfectamente que la falda y blusa que estaban en el suelo cuando encontró a Ojiro en el salón cierta mañana que llegó temprano no pertenecían al chico. Pero fue después de encontrarse a Shoji y Ashido en la sala común en una de sus vueltas para revisar que todo estaba en orden que explotó y le contó a Hizashi. Hizashi les dijo a los demás, y los demás maestros reconocieron tener problemas similares. Y luego Nemuri había sugerido que debían darles clases de educación sexual, y All Might había sugerido que cada maestro hablara con sus alumnos.

Y así como ahora estaba en esa situación: intentando mostrarles cómo se colocaba un condón en ¡un maldito plátano! Le costaba mantener su característico semblante aburrido y sin expresiones ante la mirada de sus alumnos.

—Soy consciente que algunas de ustedes —tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande por no mirar a Yaorozu y Jirou, ni a Uraraka y Asui que cuchicheaban al fondo del salón—, no necesitan de este conocimiento, pero el punto es que deben de protegerse con algún método barrera. Incluso si no hay riesgo de embarazo si es una relación del mismo sexo —que, hasta donde Aizawa sabía era el caso de la gran mayoría de sus estudiantes—, están las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Así que tomen todos condones de la caja y practiquen ponérselo al… ¿Kaminari?

—Yo sólo quería decir que además la ventaja de los condones es que no conducen la electricidad.

Kirishima hizo un sonido ahogada. Algunos de los alumnos se rieron, porque todos, incluyendo el maestro, sabían por qué lo decía. Aizawa quería que alguien lo matara en ese mismo instante. Definitivamente ese era el peor día de su vida dando clases.


	19. Lección (EraserMic)

**Pairing: Shota Aizawa x Hizashi Yamada**

**Sinopsis: Lo que ocurre después de la fallida clase de Educación Sexual del capítulo anterior.**

* * *

**Lección**

Hizashi no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando llegó al cuarto que compartía con Shouta en el dormitorio de maestros de U.A. y lo encontró echo una oruga amarilla dentro de su bolsa de dormir y viendo videos de gatos en la computadora enfrente de él.

—Asumo que la clase fue un fracaso —preguntó mientras que se quitaba los zapatos.

Obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido. Se sentó a un lado de él, en el piso y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

—No quiero ver a esos niños nunca más —Hizashi soltó una risita—, en serio, son terribles y cada año están peor.

Hizashi sabía que no lo decía en serio. Shouta se quejaba de su grupo al menos una vez a la semana, pero el héroe rubio nunca lo había visto tan encariñado y preocupado por sus alumnos y sabía perfectamente que los chicos de ese grupo eran especiales para él.

Hizashi sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Aizawa.

—Pobre Shouta —dijo en un tono bromista pero cargado de cariño—, traumatizado por sus alumnos. Su vida no será la misma desde entonces.

Shouta se incorporó, sin salir de su bolsa y miró con ojos entrecerrados al rubio.

—No te burles, Hizashi, es tu culpa.

—¡Mi culpa! —se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido— ¿Por qué?

—Por contarle a Nemuri sobre mis alumnos y sus actividades extracurriculares.

Hizashi empezó a reírse.

—No fue mi intención, Shou. Además ¿no crees que es bueno que aprendan sobre cómo tener una vida sexual sana y responsable?

Aizawa soltó un suspiro y se cubrió la cara.

—Pues sí.

Una sonrisa malvada se extendió por el rostro de Hizashi al tiempo que una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

—Aizawa-sensei, ¿y si me da una lección a mí? Creo que no entendí bien eso de la banana y el condón.

Shouta soltó un gruñido y se tiró al piso nuevamente. Hizashi se empezó a reír pero la risa se convirtió en un gritito cuando tiraron de su brazo y perdió el equilibro cayendo casi encima de Shouta, quien aprovechó la cercanía para darle un beso.

—A veces eres muy malo, Hizashi.

* * *

**Ay ya me atrasé en esto, tan bien que iba. Pero este fin de semana no tuve nada de tiempo por hacer otras cosas frikis y ahora tengo que ponerme al corriente. Además debo decir que esta palabra me causó mucho dolor de cabeza, rechacé seis historias, SEIS, antes de escribir esto, así que me disculpo si no está tan bien. Al menos las otras ideas las guardé para futuros fics, o quizás incluso futuros drabbles de aquí, aunque lo dudo porque no quedan con las palabras.**


	20. Fuerza (KiriTetsu)

**Pairing: Eijiro Kirishima x Testutetsu Tetsutetsu**

* * *

**Fuerza**

Un fuerte golpe resonó en el salón de entrenamiento cuando el puño de Tetsutetsu conectó con el brazo endurecido de Kirishima. Ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás para después volver a atacarse, Kirishima lanzando una patada que Tetsu apenas y atrapó antes de que se impactara con su costado. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, y si sus cuerpos no fueran de roca y de metal estarían cubiertos de sudor por el esfuerzo de la pelea.

Desde el evento deportivo se había vuelto una costumbre que ambos entrenaran juntos, con sus singularidades siendo tan similares, era un verdadero reto que alguno de los dos ganara la batalla, y siempre se veían llevados al límite de sus fuerzas cuando peleaban. Permitiéndoles extender las posibilidades de su singularidad y aprender el uno del otro.

Al final era el cansancio lo que los detenía, la mayoría de las veces al mismo tiempo. Después de entrenar y tomar un baño siempre se iban a comer juntos, para reponer las fuerzas. Ambos apreciaban mucho esos momentos. Era divertido lo similares que eran, pero más que las similitudes, lo que realmente les gustaba descubrir eran las diferencias entre ellos que iban descubriendo en esas pláticas post entrenamiento y las horas podían pasar volando cuando estaban juntos, hablando de cualquier cosa.


	21. Pelea (TodoBaku)

**Pairing: Katsuki Bakugo x Todoroki Shouto**

**Sinopsis: «Sabe que le estoy tendiendo una trampa» pensó maldiciendo la falta de opciones. Pero él era Katsuki Bakugo, y no se iba a dejar ganar.**

* * *

**Pelea**

Katsuki retrocedió de un salto para evitar ser golpeado por las estalagmitas de hielo, lanzando una explosión al origen de estas, convirtiendo en esquirlas la segunda ráfaga de hielos. Se impulsó con sus explosiones hacía arriba y hacia adelante para lanzar una patada a su contrincante quien lo interceptó creando una pared de hielo, y corrió para alejarse.

—Deja de huir bastardo, mitad y mitad —el héroe explotó la pared—, no puedes correr para siempre.

—¡Ja! —la carcajada sonó en todo el pasillo, haciendo eco incluso atrás de él. Shouto estaba a unos metros con la mano izquierda pegada a la pared, que estaba recubierta con hielo. Katsuki calculó la distancia, justo lo suficiente para que no lo alcanzara con sus explosiones, así que corrió para acercarse. Pero tuvo que detenerse al verse rodeado de vapor. Se detuvo, tratando de enfocar la mirada entre la nube, agradeciendo mentalmente que la temperatura del vapor no fuera suficiente como para quemarlo. Pero no podía ver nada.

Lanzó una explosión disipando el vapor lo suficiente para ver a Shouto corriendo hacia él extendiendo el brazo para lanzar una columna de hielo.

—Oh no, no lo harás —se impulsó hacia arriba esquivando por muy poco el hielo y trató de atacar nuevamente, consiguiendo por fin darle con una de sus explosiones y lanzándolo hacia atrás con fuerza.

Corrió nuevamente para golpearlo antes de que pudiera reponerse, pero calculó mal y apenas y alcanzó a esquivar una llamarada que lanzó el chico bicolor desde el piso, quemándose las pestañas. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia, así que se alejó aún más, hasta el final del pasillo y se refugió detrás de una columna.

—¿Ahora quién es el que está huyendo, uh? —escuchó a Shouto decir. Se concentró en escuchar los pasos, para ubicar el momento exacto cuando daría la vuelta en el pasillo. Pero esto nunca ocurrió porque se detuvieron de pronto.

«Sabe que le estoy tendiendo una trampa» pensó maldiciendo la falta de opciones. La instrucción era no dañar el edificio y la estrechez de los pasillos era una dificultad, pues no tenía mucho campo para maniobrar y el que los ataques de Icy Hot tuvieran tanto rango tampoco ayudaba. Pero él era Katsuki Bakugo, y no se iba a dejar ganar.

Cargó hacia adelanté y en cuanto salió lanzó una explosión para detener el ataque que sabía haría Todoroki. Lo que tronó fue una columna de hielo sobre la que estaba el chico que saltó justo a tiempo para caer sobre el rubio, azotándolo contra el piso, pero recibiendo de lleno la segunda explosión que éste tenía preparada.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, dando por terminada la práctica. Katsuki se levantó y corrió hacia Shouto.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto con evidente preocupación, agachándose para ayudarlo a levantarse. Shouto asintió despacio. Un hilito de sangre le escurría por la boca pero sonreía. Katsuki lo rodeó con un brazo, para que apoyara todo su peso en él.

—Vamos a que te curen.

* * *

**Ya sé que estoy atrasadísima con esto, pero no me he rendido. Es sólo que me costó mucho esta palabra porque detesto escribir escenas de pelea, así que intenté darle la vuelta de mil maneras. Pero al final decidí que era una buena oportunidad para retarme y escribir lo que no me gusta escribir, espero que me haya salido bien (se aceptan retroalimentaciones). **


	22. Agencia (TodoBakuDeku)

**Ship: Izuku Modoriya x Shouto Todoroki x Katsuki Bakugo**

**Sinopsis: Para Izuku las prácticas en la agencia de Endeavor estaban resultando una experiencia maravillosa. Podía pasar todo el día con Kacchan y Shouto**

* * *

**Agencia**

Para Izuku las prácticas en la agencia de Endeavor estaban resultando una experiencia maravillosa. Por un lado estaba aprendiendo muchísimo sobre el trabajo de héroe y estaba aprendiendo a utilizar mejor sus singularidades, tal y como lo esperaba. Aunque Endeavor estaba evidentemente más interesado en entrenar a Shouto, ante la insistencia de su hijo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por enseñarles también a ellos. Había dejado de admirar al reciente héroe número uno desde que sabía cómo se comportaba con su familia —y con el tiempo incluso había llegado a detestarlo al ver el daño tan profundo que había ocasionado en sus hijos—, pero no había duda de que el hombre se había ganado su puesto a pulso, e Izuku estaba dispuesto a absorber todo lo que pudiera durante ese tiempo para mejorar. Apenas un par de semanas y ya estaba notando los cambios.

Además de eso, tenía que reconocer que disfrutaba el hecho de que podía pasar todo el día con Kacchan y Shouto. De ellos también estaba aprendiendo mucho. Pero lo mejor, en opinión de Izuku, era cómo había cambiado la relación entre los tres. Ahora trabajaban mejor en equipo, habiendo ya logrado enfrentar e inmovilizar a varios villanos, e incluso habían realizado un par de rescates juntos con éxito. Kacchan se portaba menos agresivo en general, y ahora sólo les insultaba cuando estaban bajo situaciones estresantes. Izuku sabía —tantos años de conocerlo no eran en vano— que algo había pasado en Katsuki cuando vio la forma en que Endeavor trataba a Shouto, porque un par de días desde que empezaron las prácticas se había llevado a Izuku a parte y le había pedido perdón por cómo se había portado con él. Después la forma de tratarlos a ambos había cambiado. A su vez Shouto parecía estar más en paz y sonreía mucho más.

Al terminar el día regresaban a los dormitorios caminando, platicando sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido durante la jornada. En ocasiones se detenían para cenar en alguno de los puestos callejeros. E Izuku atesoraba en especial esos momentos, pues era como si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran y sólo existieran en el mundo ellos tres. Le parecía irreal recordar la risa de Kacchan ante un comentario de Shouto en respuesta a un chiste malo contado por él. Todavía siente en su cuerpo el calor de ambos chicos cuando lo abrazaron después de que terminara llorando después de un rescate especialmente difícil, donde no habían podido salvar a uno de los hijos de la familia. Y habían descubierto que a Shouto le gustaba especialmente tomar a ambos de las manos al caminar y que Katsuki cantaba especialmente bien.

Izuku no sabía muy bien aún cómo definir lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos tres. Pero agradecía que el trabajar en la agencia de Endeavor fuera el catalizador de ello.


	23. Oportunidad (TsuChako)

**Ship: Ochako Uraraka x Tsuyu Asui**

**Había esperado hasta el final por no atreverse antes y ahora era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo.**

* * *

**Oportunidad**

Ochako se miró una vez más en el espejo, revisando una vez más que todo estuviera en orden. Respiro profundamente un par de veces.

—Tú puedes —le dijo a su reflejo y se giró.

Salió de su habitación prácticamente marchando. Subió al quinto piso y se detuvo frente a la puerta marcada con una placa: «Asui». De pronto toda la determinación se esfumó.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró con voz temblosa. Y comenzó a darse la vuelta, llevaba apenas unos pasos cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse.

—¿Ochako-chan? —la voz de su amiga la hizo detenerse, sintiendo el corazón intentando salirse por su boca. Se giró lentamente. Sentía el calor en el rostro y sabía que se había sonrojado.

—Tsuyu-chan —soltó una risa nerviosa—, hola.

—¿Qué haces en este piso?

Ochako respiró profundo un par de veces. No tenía más escusas. Había esperado hasta el final por no atreverse antes y ahora era la única oportunidad que tenía para hacerlo.

—Quería preguntarte algo —era ahora o nunca—, ¿quieresiralbaileconmigo?

—Sí —Tsu arrugó el entrecejo—, ya habíamos dicho que iríamos juntas, ¿o no?

Ochako se sonrojó aún más.

—Lo que quiero decir —respiró profundo—, es que quiero ir al baile contigo como tu pareja, no como tu amiga —cerró los ojos con fuerza—, sí estás de acuerdo, claro.

Como tenía los ojos cerrados se perdió la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Tsuyu, acompañada por un ligero rubor.

—Me gustaría mucho, _kero_.

Ochako abrió los ojos. No estaba segura de que hubiera escuchado bien.

—¿De verdad?

Tsuyu se sonrojó aún más y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. A Ochako le pareció lo más adorable que había visto.

* * *

**Creo que en japón no tienen bailes en plan "prom", pero ignoraremos ese hecho por el bien del drabble. Y ¡por fin me puse al corriente! ¡YEAH! (Aunque ahora me atrasé en el inktober, que también estoy haciendo). **


	24. Heridas (Hot Wings)

**Ship: Hot Wings (Dabi/Touya Todoroki x Hawks/Keigo Takami)**

**Sinopsis: Touya se aparece en la puerta de Keigo con terribles heridas y quemaduras.**

* * *

**Heridas**

Alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia. En cuanto Keigo abrió la puerta, el chico que estaba del otro lado de ella se desplomó y apenas y alcanzó a cacharlo en brazos.

—¡¿Touya?! ¿Qué demonios pasó?

El pelirrojo estaba cubierto de sangre y tenía quemaduras en todo el rostro, los brazos, y en partes del abdomen; lo poco que quedaba de su ropa estaba también quemada. Keigo cargó al chico hasta el sillón. Corrió al baño por el botiquín, una toalla que humedeció y luego voló al cuarto por su celular. Volvió a donde estaba Touya y se arrodilló a su lado buscando frenéticamente el maletín y sacando las cosas que podría necesitar. Las manos le temblaban mientras que trataba de marcar el número de emergencias en su celular. Un tono, dos tonos.

—No —Touya había despertado, era como si le doliera hablar. Con esfuerzo puso su mano sobre el brazo de Keigo—, no llames a nadie.

—Pero necesitas…

—Por… favor —pidió el chico y volvió a perder el conocimiento. La voz de la operadora contestó del otro lado pero Keigo colgó el teléfono. Lo único que quedaba era él intentar curarlo, pero no sabía la extensión de sus heridas.

Había terminado de hacer lo que podía, cubriendo las quemaduras con pomada y cubriendolas, pero el chico no despertaba —su respiración se había regulado al menos—. Keigo caminaba de un lado para otro de su recibidor, mordiéndose las uñas nervioso.

Al principio Keigo había decidido acercarse a Touya por ser el hijo de Endeavor. Desde pequeño había admirado al héroe de fuego y cuando descubrió que su compañero de primaria era su hijo decidió convertirse en su mejor amigo. Pero eso había sido cinco años atrás, ahora ambos estaban en su primer año de escuela de héroes, aunque Touya estaba en U.A. mientras que Keigo en Shiketsu. Aunque su amistad con el pelirrojo nunca le había dado lo que esperaba obtener al principio —Touya nunca quiso invitarlo a su casa, y de hecho apenas y hablaba de su padre—, consiguió algo mejor: desde hacía dos años que eran más que amigos. Y ahora, después de tres semanas de no saber nada de él, se aparecía en su puerta prácticamente moribundo y le pide que no llame a nadie.

Después de casi dos agonizantes horas, entre las que Hawks movió a Touya a su cama, despertó. Aunque Keigo todavía tuvo que esperar un par de días más hasta que estuvo en condiciones de hablar. Lo primero que le dijo fue:

—No puedo volver.

—¿A dónde?

—A mi casa. No quiero hacerlo —tosió un poco y Keigo se acercó a sobarle la espalda. Ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos— Disculpame Keigo, no debí venir aquí, pero no sabía a donde ir y…

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Ya no importa… ya nada importa… —Touya se recargó nuevamente y se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Touya no estaba. Keigo lo buscó por todas partes, pero nadie sabía a dónde había ido, ni siquiera sus padres, ni en la escuela. No quiso darse por vencido, pero si ni siquiera su propia familia hacía el esfuerzo por encontrarlo, ¿qué podía hacer un chico de dieciséis años?

* * *

**Palabras: 532**

**Sí me pasé de palabras por poquito, pero no me arrepiento. Hot Wings es uno de mis ships favoritos y no sólo porque tienen el nombre más cool, sino porque la teoría de que Dabi es un Todoroki (aún sin confirmar) es mi teoría favorita de todas las que hay en BNHA. **

**El capítulo de mañana está conectado con este (puede o puede que no lo haya escrito ya), y me emociona mucho. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **


	25. Espía (Hot Wings)

**Ship: Hot Wings (Dabi/Touya Todoroki x Hawks/Keigo Takami)**

**Sinopsis: Hawks tiene su primer acercamiento con la Liga de Villanos.**

* * *

**Espía**

—Así que eres tú el héroe que quiere convertirse en villano.

Hawks podía escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse, y apretó la mandíbula tratando de controlarse. Estaba seguro de que había sido mala idea arriesgarse, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía tanto que ganar de ello, igual que tenía tanto que perder.

—Así es —dijo con despreocupación fingida y cruzó los brazos. El hombre que había hablado antes se detuvo justo donde las sombras ocultaban su rostro.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Porque mi objetivo es un mundo donde los héroes tengan tiempo libre —una verdad y una mentira, era la única manera de hacerlo bien—, y eso sólo será posible si no existen los héroes, ni los villanos. Si no existe la sociedad como está establecida actualmente.

El hombre oculto en las sombras rio. Y por fin dio un paso hacia adelante descubriéndose.

—Siempre tan simplista, Keigo.

—Sabía que eras tú —sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas—, Touya.

—Ese es un nombre que ya no uso —dijo el hombre acercándose. Keigo ya había visto en la tele y fotografías las cicatrices de ese hombre, y desde el primer momento supo a quién correspondían. Había dejado de buscar, pero nunca había olvidado —, ahora me conocen como Dabi.

Keigo trató de controlar su corazón, había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle. Quería entender. Pero estaba ahí no sólo para eso, tenía una misión.

—Muy bien, Dabi —dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre—, quiero unirme a la Liga.

Touya… no, Dabi, resopló. Se inclinó, acercando su rostro. Ojos azules se clavaron en ojos miel.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo, Kei —un brinco doloroso en el pecho de Keigo ante ese apodo cariñoso, pero también ante el miedo, que era algo nuevo para él—, por eso pedí venir yo. Si hubiera venido alguien más estarías en problemas —s

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Quizás —dijo Dabi sonriendo de lado—, pero te conozco, y sé que no crees eso en realidad. Pero también porque te conozco es que te voy a decir algo: no te unas a la Liga.

—¿Alguna razón en especial? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos nuevamente. Se sentía vulnerable. No pensaba que su cubierta fuera a ser destapada tan pronto. Al menos había cumplido uno de los dos motivos por los que se había ofrecido a tomar ese trabajo.

—Porque si entras y alguien descubre que eres un espía, te mataran.

—No tienen por qué descubrirlo.

—Ah —sonrió Dabi—, entonces tenía razón. Eres un espía.

«Maldición». Ya no había razón para mentir.

—¿Y si no me descubren? —lo miró con determinación. La sonrisa de Dabi flanqueó por un segundo, pero regresó pronto.

—Está bien —dijo Dabi girándose—, te presentaré al resto. Yo me pondré en contacto. Ah, y Kei —se giró antes de desaparecer detrás del muro—, no nos conocemos, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de hoy nunca me habías visto en persona.

Keigo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias Dabi, esperaré tu llamada.

* * *

**Palabras: 494**

**Puede ser que el de mañana termine siendo hot wings también porque ya me piqué con esto, pero no aseguro nada porque quiero darle espacio a otros ships de los que no he escrito (tengo sobre todo uno en particular en mente), así que ya veremos. **


	26. Resentimiento (TodoInasa)

**Ship: Inasa Yoarashi x Shouto Todoroki**

**Sinopsis: Dos semanas es lo que le tomó a Inasa darse cuenta que todo lo que creía sobre Shouto Todoroki era falso. O 4 veces que Inasa ve la sonrisa de Shouto + 1 vez que la provoca. **

* * *

**Resentimiento**

Dos semanas es lo que le tomó a Inasa darse cuenta que todo lo que creía sobre Shouto Todoroki era falso. Ya desde el examen de licencia provisional había notado que el chico había cambiado. Pero la confirmación definitiva fue cuando Camie hizo un chiste y lo vio sonreír. Era una sonrisa pequeña, apenas una curvatura de sus labios, y un brillo en los ojos que sorprendieron a Inasa. ¿Cómo pudo comparar su mirada a la de Endeavor alguna vez?

Tantos años había resentido el trato del héroe, y tantos meses había resentido a su hijo porque se había sentido ridiculizado e ignorado.

La segunda vez que lo vio sonreír fue cuando Camie los arrastró a los cuatro —incluso a Bakugou que se fue refunfuñando todo el camino— a comer para celebrar que por fin habían obtenido sus licencias. Lo observo sonreír mirando con cierta adoración su plato de soba frío. Sintió una enorme ternura ante eso, y no pudo evitar pensar en que no le importaría ser el receptor de esa mirada.

Desde el examen de la licencia provicional había resentido el darse cuenta que mientras que Todoroki no había salido de su mente desde que lo conoció, para él no había significado nada, ni siquiera se acordaba de él.

Pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que lo viera sonreír de nuevo. No fue sino hasta después de haberse graduado como héroes. Las agencias donde trabajaba cada uno estaban trabajando juntas en un caso y les tocó hacer equipo. Después de varios días de arduo trabajo de investigación dieron con el grupo de villanos que estaban buscando. Al despedirse Todoroki le extendió la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta sonrisa era mucho más amplia, dejando ver sus dientes. Inasa tomó la mano y la agitó enérgicamente, al ritmo de su corazón acelerado.

Los siguientes días resintió la falta de Todoroki a su lado. Por suerte pronto tuvieron que trabajar juntos, pues tanto Endeavor como su jefe se habían dado cuenta del buen equipo que hacían y ambas agencias estaban muy vinculadas.

Inasa no podía creer su mala suerte. Había caído directo en la boca del lobo, y no encontraba la forma de salir de ella sin lastimar a los rehenes que estaban atrapados junto con él. La puerta se abrió y en lugar del villano al cual esperaba ver, se apareció Todoroki. Su expresión se relajó cuando vio, sonrió, soltando un suspiro de alivio. En ese momento Inasa se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Todoroki.

Después de darle mil vueltas durante días decidió confesarle lo que sentía. La sonrisa que recibió a cambio hubiera sido suficiente respuesta, pero el casi inaudible «tu a mí también» lo hicieron el hombre más feliz y casi lo mandan al hospital porque en su emoción golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo con más fuerza de la acostumbrada.


	27. Enemigo (Uraraka x Deku x Iida)

**Ship: Uraraka x Deku x Iida**

**Sinopsis: Cuando se enteró que a Iida también le gustaba Deku, no pudo evitar verlo como un enemigo a vencer, un rival en el amor y alguien a quien tenía que superar.**

* * *

**Enemigo**

Al principio, cuando se enteró que a Iida también le gustaba Deku, no pudo evitar verlo como un enemigo a vencer, un rival en el amor y alguien a quien tenía que superar. Le carcomían los celos cada que los veía juntos, y envidiaba que su recién descubierto enemigo no se sonrojara como ella ni se pusiera nervioso hablando con él. Si no lo hubiera escuchado por accidente hablando con su hermano por teléfono, ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado.

Se sentía culpable por sentirse así. Iida era su amigo, y él no tenía idea de que ambos compartían los mismos sentimientos por Deku. Así que trataba de comportarse con la misma naturalidad y amabilidad de siempre. Pero no podía evitar sentirse agotada de fingir y triste porque realmente quería a Iida, y sentía que el pensar de esa manera la estaba alejando. Además, su amigo era mucho más observador de lo que le daba crédito y pronto notó su actitud cambiada.

—Uraraka-chan, si hice algo para ofenderte te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas —Iida aprovechó un momento cuando la encontró sola leyendo en la sala común. Hizo una reverencia muy amplia frente a ella para acentuar su disculpa. Ochako sólo se sintió más avergonzada.

—No, no te preocupes Iida—agitó la cabeza de un lado para otro y agitó las manos para dar énfasis a lo que decía—. Soy yo la que hizo algo mal, escuché una conversación que no debía escuchar.

Al chico le tomó unos segundos, pero pronto se sonrojó ligeramente y se dejó caer junto a ella en el sillón, en una manera muy poco característica de él.

—Te pido que no le cuentes a nadie.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Ochako y luego miró sus manos, sintiendo el color subir a su rostro—, la verdad es que a mí también me gusta Deku.

—Ya veo —soltó un suspiro—, y creo que tú le gustas a él, así que supongo que no tengo opción más que rendirme.

—¡No te rindas! —a la misma Ochako le sorprendió decir eso, pero esque en ese momento lo entendió: ambos querían a Deku, y si él escogía a uno de los dos, eso no debería dañar su amistad. Fue como si un peso se le quitara de encima—, no te rindas, Iida. Y yo tampoco me rendiré. Al final, decida lo que decida Deku, estaré contenta porque sabré que ambos dimos lo mejor de nosotros.

Iida la miró sorprendido, más rojo de lo que había estado antes .

—En verdad eres admirable, Uraraka. Gracias. Prometo que no me rendiré.

—Llamame Ochako.

Iida sonrió nervioso.

—No sé si sea adecuado.

—Oh por favor —hizo aspavientos con la mano—, somos amigos, ¿o no?

—De acuerdo, Ura…Ochako. Llamame Tenya entonces.

Ochako estrechó la mano de Tenya.

—Muy bien, Tenya, que gane el mejor.

No eran enemigos, pero un poquito de competencia sana entre amigos por capturar el corazón de Deku no tenía nada de malo.

* * *

**Palabras: 497**

**¿Y dónde quedó el ship? Se preguntaran. Pues esque esto es pre-ship. Mientras que estos dos están hablando de eso Deku está en su cuarto sufriendo porque no sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos porque se siente atraído a sus dos mejores amigos, y no quiere arruinar su relación. Obviamente Ochako y Tenya van a empezar a coquetear más abiertamente con él y eso va a llevar a que él se convierta en un bisaster mess de estrés y sentimientos. Mientras Ochako y Tenya se dan cuenta de que también sienten cosas el uno por el otro y deciden confesarse con Deku al fin, no sin antes hablar ellos y acordar que si el chico los rechazaba, saldrían ellos. Pero no los rechaza, les dice que él también está head over heels por los dos y pues empiezan a salir los tres y a ser cutes y tener citas secretas porque no quieren que nadie se entere.**


	28. Tristeza (KamiJirou)

**Ship: Kyoka Jirou x Denki Kaminari**

**Sinopsis: Algo estaba mal con Kaminari, y Kyoka iba a averiguar qué le ocurría.**

* * *

**Tristeza**

Algo estaba mal con Kaminari. Llevaba varios días sin hacer ninguno de sus chistes, ni comentarios graciosos cuando se le daba la oportunidad. Cuando Sero le mostró uno meme sólo sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza, casi sin hacerle caso. Y eso estaba poniendo de nervios a Kyoka. Se había acostumbrado a las tonterías del chico y empezaba a echar de menos el reírse hasta que le doliera el estómago. Los primeros días lo interpretó como que estaba cansado —todos estaban entrenando muchísimo esos días, así que no hubiera sido extraño—, pero ya era mucho tiempo.

()()()

Momo la encontró caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación.

—No tienes los audífonos —observó señalando ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¿Eso qué?

—Que cuando estás sola siempre escuchas música, pero no ahorita. ¿Qué pasa?

Kyoka soltó un suspiro y se sentó en su cama.

—Algo le pasa a Kaminari. Y quiero saber qué es lo que… no, no es eso que piensas. Basta.

—Eso dices —Momo se sentó a un lado de ella.

—Por que es cierto. Sólo estoy preocupada por él porque es mi amigo. Nada más

—Ajá —Momo le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla y se levantó—, deberías preguntarle, si tanto te preocupa.

()()()

Kaminari estaba solo, lo cual era poco común, estaba sentado en el sillón jugando un videojuego sin mucho interés —la computadora le iba ganando—. Decidió que era en ese momento o nunca. Así que tomó aire y se acercó a él. Sentándose en el mismo sillón, pero dejando bastante espacio entre ellos.

—Hola —lo saludo. Kaminari pausó el juego y la volteó a ver, con una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos.

—Hola.

—No quería molestarte pero —se mordisqueó el labio—, ¿estás bien? Te he notado distinto y no pude evitar preocuparme.

La tímida sonrisa de Kaminari tembló un poco y amenazó con desaparecer.

—En realidad no —confesó.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

—No creo —suspiró—, a menos que tengas una singularidad oculta de revivir.

—¿Qué?

Kaminari puso el control del juego a un lado y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su cartera, la abrió y se la extendió a Kyoka, dentro había una fotografía de Kaminari unos años antes, una niña más pequeña con el mismo cabello rubio que él y una mujer ya anciana, tomándolos de la mano a ambos.

—Era mi abuela —se le rompió un poco la voz a Kaminari—, falleció hace dos semanas y no pude ir a su funeral porque pensaron que iba a estar ocupado con las prácticas y me avisaron hasta después.

Kyoka sintió como se le humedecían los ojos. Al verla Kaminari se soltó a llorar de pronto. Kyoka no sabía que hacer pero decidió acercarse y rodearlo con sus brazos. Kaminari lloró un rato, y ella no lo soltó, apretándolo contra su pecho y dando palmaditas consoladoras.

* * *

**Palabras: 485**

**Van dos fics seguidos que terminan siendo confesiones de corazón a corazón en los sillones de los dormitorios. Pero no me arrepiento y esque siento que vale la pena que tengan un poquito de normalidad en sus vidas, aunque sea con cosas tristes como esta. Ya casi se acaba esto y yo no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos (creo que es la primera vez que logro un reto de tantos días y siendo mas o menos constante. Ahora esperemos que logre subir los dos que faltan (aunque por que habría de no poder). **


	29. Mentor (Nana & Gran Torino)

**Ship: Nana Shimura x Seiyū Sorahiko (Gran Torino)**

* * *

**Mentor**

«Hola Nana. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine, espero no estés molesta. No creas que me he olvidado de ti, lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupado.

Verás, Toshi ha encontrado un sucesor. Siempre supimos que este momento tenía que llegar, más después de su última batalla con All for One.

Recuerdo que cuando elegiste a Toshi como tu sucesor me opuse y no fue sino hasta mucho tiempo después de que te fueras que me tuve que tragar mis palabras y reconocer que no habrías podido escoger mejor. Y ahora le toca al chico que Toshi escogió, que es demasiado parecido a él, incluso en que no tiene singularidad.

La semana pasada estuve entrenando al chico. Está incluso más rezagado que Toshi cuando empezó. Su cuerpo no soporta One for All, y aún no lo sabe controlar. Estoy empezando a creer que ser impulsivo es un pre-requisito para tenerlo, porque el chico salta al peligro a pesar de las desventajas. Pero tiene ese algo, Nana, ese algo que tú viste en Toshi y yo no supe apreciar. Son muy parecidos Midoriya y él.

Creo que estarías orgullosa de en qué se ha convertido Toshi. Ojalá hubieras podido verlo con tus propios ojos. Disculpa a este viejo sentimental, te prometo que mi intención no era ponerme a llorar, pero me entró tanta nostalgia. A pesar de los años aún te hecho de menos.

Espero que donde quiera que estés, estés sonriendo porque sabes que todo va a estar bien».


	30. Lágrimas (TodoDeku)

**Ship: Shouto Todoroki x Izuku Midoriya**

**Sinopsis: Pero en este momento Midoriya no sonrié, sino todo lo contrario: llora. Y lo único que Shouto quiere hacer es abrazarlo.**

* * *

**Lágrimas**

Shouto está enamorado. Ahora puede darle un nombre a las mariposas en su estómago y en el cambio de ritmo en su corazón cada vez que Midoriya sonríe.

Pero en este momento Midoriya no sonrié, sino todo lo contrario: llora. Y lo único que Shouto quiere hacer es abrazarlo. Quiere besar esas lágrimas para borrarlas de sus mejillas. Quiere hacerlo sentir mejor. Acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarlo y consolarlo.

No es que no hubiera visto llorar a Midoriya antes, considerando que el chico pareciera tener una segunda singularidad que lo hace brotar lágrimas como si fuera fuente por cualquier motivo. Pero nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera. Ni siquiera aquella vez, hace varios meses, que lo encontró en la sala común llorando por culpa de su padre. No es un llanto bonito: grita de tan fuerte que solloza y alrededor suyo prácticamente hay una montaña de papel de tantas veces que se ha limpiado y sonado los mocos que se le escurren casi tan líquidos como sus lágrimas. Pero a Shouto no le importa eso, lo que le importa es que quiere hacerlo sentir bien.

La solución más obvia sería apagar la televisión, pero probablemente a Midoriya no le hará mucha gracia que interrumpa la película que está viendo. Se debate entre sus opciones. Sabe qué es lo que quiere hacer, pero no tiene el valor suficiente —«menudo aspirante a héroe», piensa—. Así que se decide por un punto medio. Se acerca a Midoriya y mueve los papeles que están esparcidos a su alrededor, barriéndolos con la mano para tirarlos al suelo. Se sienta a un lado y duda un poco. Se pega a Midoriya lo más que puede y rodea sus hombros con su brazo. Izuku se pone tieso un segundo, pero al instante se relaja, sorbe ruidosamente con la nariz y se recarga lentamente en el hombro de Shuoto.

* * *

**Y se acabooooooooo. Un par de días después de que debía pero la vida no me dio, lo peor es que ya estaba casi terminado pero no podía subirlo. Igual no puedo creer que escribí los 30. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, uno dos o todos. Y más gracias a los que comentaron, ustedes merecen todo. **


End file.
